


a talk at the fountain

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, things are quiet between them and they’re just standing there looking at each other.<br/>Frank dives into Karen, knocking her into the fountain behind them. At first she screams, not understanding why she’s suddenly in a public fountain, until she sees the sky lighting up with reds and greens. What idiot is setting off fireworks this time of year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a talk at the fountain

“What are you doing out here alone? Don’t you know how dangerous this city is?” A voice catches her attention and Karen turns her head, looking up at Frank Castle. The Punisher.

A small smile forms on her lips as he walks along the ledge of the fountain before stepping over the back of bench and hopping down to the front of it before he sits down next to her. Karen’s eyes are focused on the sky line, a sigh leaving her lips. “I’ve noticed.” Karen says softly, turning her head to look at Frank. “I thought you were leaving Hell’s Kitchen.”

“I did.” Frank says, looking up at the sky. He squinted, his eyes following the line of rooftops like he looking for something. “What are you doing out here?”

Karen shrugs and leans back into the bench. “I just needed to think and this area was always good to me.”

“Think about what?”

“This article I’m working on. I have two choices, print the fluff piece I’m expected or the truth.”

Frank lets out a chuckle at the idea of Karen not knowing what to do – what her boss wants or what’s right. She risked her whole career on him, and gained a new one. So why was she so worried about this one? “And  _you_  need to think about that?”

Karen nods, running a hand through her hair. She sighs, crossing her legs over each other. “This man is powerful, Frank. I print the truth, it’s…” It’s Union Allied all over again – and people will die. “I can’t always rely on The Punisher to save my ass.” She says and turns to look over at Frank.

He briefly licks his lips and shrugs. “Can always get the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen on your side.” Frank knows who Daredevil is – Matt Murdock, her ex. Karen scoffs and shakes her head.

“Bite me, Punisher.” She says with a laugh. “I should print the truth, right? No matter what the cost?”

Frank wonders about what the truth is but if it’s enough that Karen actually seems to fear what could happen. “I could always just-”

“No.” Karen gives Frank a pointed look and he lifts his hands up in defeat. The pointed look is replaced with a smile and she looks away from him, back to the sky. “Wanna go get a coffee? I’ll even let you pay.”

“How nice of you,” Frank retorts, but stands to his feet. Karen follows and shoves her hands in her pocket, looking up at Frank. He looks good, from what she can see in the darkness of the night. For once since they met, his face is completely clear of bruises or cuts, but he does have scars.

For a moment, things are quiet between them and they’re just standing there looking at each other.

Frank dives into Karen, knocking her into the fountain behind them. At first she screams, not understanding why she’s suddenly in a public fountain, until she sees the sky lighting up with reds and greens. What idiot is setting off fireworks this time of year?

Karen turns her head to look up at Frank, reaching a hand up to grasp his face and make him look at her. “Frank, Frank, it’s just fireworks!” Karen claims. He climbs off of her, still low in the water. Frank looks up at the fireworks in the sky and the panic falls from his face, replaced with what she thinks is embarrassment. “You okay?”

He nods, standing to his feet. His eyes refuse to meet hers as Karen stands to her feet, shivering almost as soon as she stands. Her arms wrap around her form and despite how cold she is, her focus is on Frank. “Frank.”

“Sorry,” He mumbles.

“Don’t.” Karen says as she brings her hands up to her hair and rings it out of water. She pulled her hair back and puts it up in a ponytail before wrapping it up into a bun. “C'mon.” She says as she starts walking away from Frank.

Frank doesn’t budge from the fountain, staring at Karen as she walks away from him. “And where are you going?”

“I don’t like wet clothes, so I’m going back to my apartment to change and you’re coming with me to get out of those wet clothes and have them dried.”

“I don’t have a say in this, do I?”

“Nope!”

 


End file.
